DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The funding from this National Library of Medicine (NLM) grant would be used to expand the Camden County Department of Health and Human Services information outreach to the Internet. This grant would allow the County to purchase the equipment necessary to function as an independent ISP. The funding will support the development of a multi-institution network, which will include the CCDHHS and the Kennedy Health System. The funding will be used to cover the overall cost of each connection to the Internet, using, gateway or router equipment, associated communication hardware and installation. It will not fund personnel, PC?s and LAN costs. This funding will allow Camden County Dept. of Health and Human Services to share information resources and communicate with the NJ Dept. of Health and Senior Services and local health care systems, such as Kennedy Health System, and other health care providers. The collaborating agencies will be able to collect and distribute information on disease outbreaks, public health updates and advisory notices, birth records and immunizations to appropriate health care providers and agencies in Camden Count. The funding will provide an Internet gateway for Camden County public health officials, Kennedy Health System and other participating health care providers to utilize resources available through National Library of Medicine (NLM), the World Wide Web and other on-line educational opportunities. This grant will provide E-mail as a way to enhance timely distribution of public health alerts and other health information. Additionally, the funding will enhance working partnerships between the Camden County DHHS, Kennedy Health System-affiliated health care professionals and other health care systems & providers in Camden County.